Proof of Life
by Blood-Pastel
Summary: After Rin's virus assualt, the other Vocaloids tries their best to show their positive side to her. Behind Rin's back, everyone mistreats Len. Now that Rin is gonna shut down again  she tries to do everything she wants before it happens. Mild-language.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is War; Kagamine Rin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID.**

_Even though we were made to be siblings, we were still made for each other. I respect him with all my heart. _

_Or is this what Master programmed me with? 'KOKORO'- a program to give you feelings?_

_I'm sorry; I'm new to the human-heart culture. _

_I may look human with these body, but it's just a false façade. _

_I am a VOCALOID. A human voice synthesizer, organized to entertain human-born. Not human-made._

"VOCALOID #02; Kagamine Rin, starting up."

"Checking for viruses; none

Checking for stability of KOKORO: stable

Program running smoothly."

"Rin, wake up now." It was the gentle voice of Master. He sighed. Was something wrong with me? I hope not. "Very stable, Rin? Or KOKORO is running extraordinarily smooth?"

"Checking for stability of KOKORO: sta...ble." My mouth said 'stable', but it didn't feel like it was stable.

"...thought so." He whispered, turning back to the computer, then back to me. "You are developing feelings for your special someone, Rin. Don't think it as a flaw, but a normal human sensation." He went back to his computer, and typed something. "You're the fastest to break-in in this KOKORO stuff. I'm happy, Rin, truly happy."

All cords and wires connected to my body broke away.

"You are to live with your big sister Sakine Meiko, though I want you to call her just Meiko_nee-san, alright?" He stood from his chair. "I have given her all of your necessities. And if you'll ask why, it is to let you learn to be a girl." He smiled and patted my short blond hair.

"Meiko_nee-san?"

"Rin!"

"SURPRISE!"

I kept my blank face. Every one in the room, was my brothers and sisters. It was easy to remember by their hair.

Sakine Meiko-brown; Megurine Luka-pink; Shion KAITO-Blue; GUMI Megpoid-green; and Kamui Gakupo/Gakpoid-purple.

Why were there only five when I was informed there was seven?

"Heheheh...Sorry, Miku is in a tour, while Len-your brother- is still exhausted." It was Meiko_nee-san.

Gumi looked down to the floor, sadly.

"Why are you sad, Gumi_nee-san?" Sadness, is a feeling, am I correct?

She looked up to me with a big smile and hugged me. "Nah! It's nothing important, you're more important Rin!"

"Group Hug!" Kaito called, then everybody swarmed and made a big, squishy, embrace. After a brief minute, everyone let go and introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Sakine Meiko, older than you, obvious reasons. This is Megurine Luka," She pointed at the pink haired woman with blue eyes. "She can sing English songs, though she still has an Asian accent in it." Meiko_nee-san pushed me towards three cold colors.

"My name's Gumi Megpoid! But call me Gumi." A stiff smile was plastered on my face. "Shion Kaito, at you're service. I'm your Kaito_nii-san!" He exclaimed blissfully.

Gumi scoffed and whispered to me, "We sometimes call him BAKAito."

"'_BAKAito'_?"

Kaito glared at me then at the air around me. "Who told you that? WHO TOLD HER THAT?" He yelled.

Everybody laughed.

Meiko was busy making hot cocoa drinks for the two of us. I was settled down on the red leather sofa. _"Die Len! Rot in hell!"_ was what I heard in the kitchen. It was Meiko_nee-san's voice. Then came another voice, _"Shut up Meiko!"_ It was a boy's voice, in the same voice as me, but in a different octave. _"Why didn't you take your frigging bananas when nobody wanted to see your damn face?" "Well, I'm not the only ugly one in this house!" "Yeah, you, and your sassy attitude!" _Then it became quiet.

Meiko came back with two mugs. One was red and the other orange. She gave me a weary smile. She looked very tired.

"Here's yours Rin_chan." She gave the orange mug to me. "Yours is this orange one," She raised her voice a bit louder. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE STUPID YELLOW ONE."

We heard some glass break from the stairs.

"Thank you, Nee_san." I told her, trying a smile.

She smiled at me too. "Your smile is so cute, Rin_chan. NOT LIKE _SOMEONE_."

Then there was stomping from upstairs.

She sighed and took the seat next to me.

We were wrapped in our own blanket. It had been already 2 hours from the occasion, and Meiko_nee-san was already sleeping in her blanket. I watched her. Why was her face soiled of tears? What are tears? My eyes forced to drop. I'll ask her tomorrow, I thought as I let rest overcome me.

The both of us, Meiko_nee-san and I, woke up from the smell of orange pancakes being baked.

Meiko_nee-san groaned as she turned from her position, she fell on the ground with a dull _thump_.

"Rin_chan? You can go eat as I untangle my self!" She told me in a muffled voice. The scene made my heart light. I smiled and excused myself.

I opened the door to the kitchen. There in a white apron was a boy making our breakfast. He was probably the one who Meiko_nee-san was arguing with last night. We had the same color of hair, the same height and the same...

He turned to place the freshly baked pancakes in two plates besides two glasses of what I think milk. When he turned to take a glimpse of me, his blue eyes became wide. Why is he shocked to see me? Then slammed the door on his own face.

We ate the breakfast he cooked for us.

"Wha' dza-?" Meiko_nee muttered as she took out something from her tongue. I became curios. It was a small piece of paper, which had some chunks of pancake. She read it and smiled, then came back to her breakfast as if nothing happened.

"What was that, Nee_san?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Rin." She mumbled. "Oh, Rin?"

My eyebrows rose, "Yes?"

She smiled again, "Welcome back."

My first Vocaloid story! Actually I had many plots for this story, first was: Rin becoming a jealous girl (Love is War), though I don't like sudden emotions; then there was just every one hating Len's guts (Love is War or World is Mine, I dunno)(Nah! I got it! It was Spice!), because him and Miku became the DIVAcouple. Actually, the second one was two different ideas.

I wrote it like this to have a Hurt/Comfort mild of feeling. It gives some kind of sensation, if you listen to Soundless Voice and Proof of Life while reading. It did to me when I was writing this. It's better if it plays unceasingly.

~BloodPastel

P.S. To lazy to ask for review, crap it's our winter vacation.

P.S.S. Don't ask why I wrote 'the above' and not ask a review.

P.S.S. S. Review then.


	2. Chapter 2

I was left alone with the boy, everyone just kept excusing themselves when he came to seat on the sofa across me. I am now watching the snow outside flutter down to make a white blanket on the surface. I know he was staring at me. Why couldn't he return on reading his book?

I was feeling something hard on my chest. I think it was longing, the feeling of want. I want anyone to take me out to the snowy wonderland. Kaito_nii, Gakupo_nii, Luka_nee, Meiko_nee, Gumi? Anyone? I just want to know what it feels like to be outside this cold time of the year.

He sighed, "Rin, wanna go outside?"

I smiled at him saying, "Yes, of course, if I wouldn't be a liability."

He smiled back at me, rising to stretch. He went upstairs, he said, he needed to get something.

I went to watch at the window again, while having a full view, not a bunch of yellow sunflowers beside me, tickling my nose. I stood near the window.

There were friends laughing, while throwing snow at each other. Wouldn't that be cold? Maybe not, they were joyous. A blonde girl with a long ponytail on the side of her head saw me, she grinned at me. She waved and shouted my name. Her friends saw me too. They beamed at me and started to act funny just to greet me.

I gave a small chuckle, which made the glass before me blur by my breath.

I breathe, yet I'm a robot. The others are just like me, though they act more human.

My hand twitched, raised and waved back at them. My lips mouthed a little "Hi."

They all laughed and said bye. The girl was left. She gave me two thumbs up then ran after her friends.

"Ah, so they decided to go out too." He said, putting on a big black jacket.

"So they have. I wanted to know, who's the girl with the yellow ponytail?" I asked, pointing at the glass where she was last standing.

"You don't remember? She's Akita Neru," He told me, requesting if I remembered her. "No? The girl who sent Kaito text spams?"

"'Spams', those are food right? Are they good?" I asked, still pointing at the window.

He chuckled, then stared at me. "Rin, aren't you going to get a jacket or something?" I stared back at him.

He nodded. "I'll get one for you then." He went upstairs again. _"Meiko! Meiko! Rin needs a jacket!" _No one answered him. _"If you don't want to talk to me, then just tell me!" _Gakupo_nii-san snorted and yelled from his room. _"That's the whole concept, isn't it?" _He asked, almost impatiently. It was quiet after that.

"Here you go Rin. I couldn't find anything from your closet, so I took one of mine. I know it would fit you since we're practically siblings and all..."

"We're...siblings?" My own belief is confirmed, he is my brother. Why didn't anyone tell me?

He looked at me as if I were mad, "Yeah, I'm your brother. Kagamine Len. You're acting funny, sis, very funny." He put on a very long yellow scarf. "Let's go before there are too many people enjoying the snow." Len took hold of my hand and opened the door.

"Wow, your hand is cold, Rin." He took my other hand and covered them with his own gloved hands.

"What...are you doing?" Curiosity made me ask the question. So cold is the feeling of numbness, and bitter chill.

His cheeks turned red, and quickly said, "Making sure you won't catch a cold. What else?" He unfolded the scarf from his neck and placed it around the both of us.

I felt happy again, I like being happy. Who wouldn't like this heart-warming season to get together with the ones you love? Where you would care for the other...while the 'other' is me...

"I am sorry, brother. Making you worry." I muttered.

Len patted my hair, "Just don't leave me with those idiots, Rin." We started walking again.

"Do you remember the first song we sang together, Rin?" He asked. My hand was in his, while he swung it like we were little children. He didn't seem to plan on letting me answer that.

"No."

"Yeah, 'KOKORO' – 'No'? Y-you don't r-remember? Come on, Rin! Let's sing it together again!" He exclaimed.

We ran towards the forest. There seems to be an isolated log cabin there. We went inside.

"Remember this place?" He opened his arms wide. "It was always our practice room! We sang, and dance, and laughed here!" He went to the kitchen, supposedly there should be one. "Here's hot cocoa. I told Neru to boil water, so she must have been here for a while."

He sat on a green sofa's arm. He looked down on the ground with a frown.

"Len?" I asked, concern why there were tears running down his face. "Len, why –?"

Len snapped at me, "Why did you leave me anyway? Huh? You left me with those idiots, Rin! Why'd you hurt me by shutting down? We're indestructible! We're robots, Vocaloids!"

I stared at him, stared at his angry blue eyes. My head turned to break our eye contact. "I am sorry, brother. A lethal virus had been living inside me then. Please forgive me." He moved from his place, I could hear. Though, I felt foolish for apologizing for having a virus break down.

"Stupid," Len told me, he's embracing me now. Why now? Did he need comfort? Or was it for me? "It isn't your fault if a virus was inside you." He sobbed on my shoulder. "It changes the whole situation. I'm sorry for accusing you, sis." He let go, wiped his tears and led me to a [music score stand].

"Shall I start, brother?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Of course, sister."

We sang, we sang our supposedly first song.

"Log cabin! I'm back~~!" That should be Neru's voice. Len told me she was the only person who has access here, besides Len and me. "Oh hi Rin! It's me, Neru! How do you feel? I heard there was a vital virus had almost killed you. Well, Len didn't know that. He cried and shut himself in his rooms for days." We both watched Len, sleeping peacefully on the couch. I hope he has good dreams.

"I thought that he was just pushing that thought away." I kept quiet for a few seconds and said, "So he really doesn't know?"

"Absolutely. Though, Rin?" She was sitting on the couch arm, just like what Len did a few hours ago, beside me. "I'm really glad he still doesn't now. Or he would have committed suicide. I'm still curios what runs in his mind. Hmmm..." Was I glad she wasn't talking about Len now. It's not that I don't like her. It's that it breaks my heart that Len, my only brother, doesn't know what really happened to me.

"When I shut down, what...happened?" I asked her, still watching Len. He stirred in his sleep.

Neru thought the right words to say to me, I could see it in her face. "Um, a small voice inside me told me not to lie, so..." She sighed again. "You two were coming home from this cabin. Len forgot your lyrics for your new song. Then when he came back to see you," She held her breath. "Y-you had fainted."

"Oh hey, Neru. Hey, Rin!" It's Len, he should have wakened up. Inside me was wishing he hadn't heard what Neru and I were talking about. He stood and stretched. "Let me make you some Hot Cocoa, Neru." Not hearing Neru to reply he headed to the kitchen. His movements were showing that he have heard us talking. 

I gave a sad frown.

_Len, I'm sorry. _

_I thought you knew and disapproved of it._

"Oh crap! Rin you're tearing up! Are you okay?" Neru asked, out of the blue.

I touched my cheek and there was certainly a wet, thin stream of tears. Why— sadness? I'm feeling it right now, and it didn't feel any good. It was as if I had something burdening my heart. My body became stiff. My limbs were out of control. My hands grab my hair. I fell hard on the cold floor, my knees breaking the fall. Then;

"**!"**

Then my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my eye-lids closed. With a hard _THUD_ I was out.

"So you came back to me, Rin?" Master asked jokingly.

The blonde VOCALOID did not open her eyes nor did any movements. She lied there like a fragile porcelain doll.

He sighed. "Computer, activate last sighting before breakdown." He commanded the voice command computer.

Then before his eyes, on the screen was Neru staring at Rin, bewildered. Trembling hands came in view, it looked that it went to grab its owner's head. The view seemed to fall. After so, a high-pitched scream. Then the screen blacked out.

"Please contact UTAUloid ; Akita Neru." Master commanded the computer again. The stereo beep two times then came the voice of Akita Neru.

"Uh, who's this? Neru speaking. Ah! MASTERPAYALLMYPHONEBILLS!" She exclaimed. Master kept quiet before she told him all her problems. "OK, what do you _really_ want?" She sighed.

"This call is about Kagamine Rin. Were you talking about something before her incident?" He asked her.

Neru gulped and confessed, "It's my fault, Master. I brought up the subject. I asked her if she was alright after her previous _incident._"

"But what made her do this, I ask."

"Len was sleeping- well maybe acted to be asleep -and when I told Rin she had fainted then, she cried— no, a tear slid down her cheek then you-know-what happened."

"Is that what happened?"

"Motto chotto! I forgot! Before she cried, Len woke up offered to make me hot cocoa. That's all, sir."

Master sighed, "Thank you, Neru."

"Make sure you let Rin live, or I will rip of your—!" Before Neru could finish her threat, the all ended.

Master smiled sadly at Rin, and then turned on the sleeping VOCALOID.

"VOCALOID #03; Kagamine Rin starting up."

"Good morning, Rin."

"Hello, brother." I greeted Len.

We were in his bedroom, and he was sitting on his yellow bed, gazing outside the window. I stayed put at the corridor. The lights were out so that didn't let me make out his face if he was crying or not.

He hiccupped, "H-hi Rin..." he mumbled. "I thought they were going – "

I approached him, "Hey, why don't we sing that new song?"

Len looked as if he was going to bawl at her again. "Why? Are they REALLY gonna kill you?" He bellowed at her.

A laughed at him, "No idiot! It's just... we haven't sung for awhile before, have we?"

He gawked at me, I raised a brow.

"Len?" Then I was caught in a tight hug. A hug that didn't show any sign of ceasing. "Please don't leave me, Rin! I've told you many times before, and I know you're stubborn and all that. But no one can replace you, Rin! Not in my heart! You're the only one who's good enough for me—!"

I stopped him. "You're too corny, Len." I snorted.

He bawled at me, "_RAHH! _I LOVE YOU! NOT JUST AS A SISTER, BUT FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

"Thank you, brother."

I turned to leave, but he got a hold of my wrist and pressed his lips on mine. No, this isn't good, this is NOT good. I squirmed, but he held me firm on the shoulders. How could he be so relax, when I'm already trying to beat him up? I gazed at the door, I left it open. And to my delight, was Kaito-nii and Luka-nee...watching us. They were crying like they were watching a very sad movie or something. You idiots! I'm being kissed by my brother! Len bit my lip, and I opened my mouth to scream but he forced his tongue in playing with mine.

"Oh hey, guys. What are you watching—?" Meiko-nee, help me... "_What the hell?_" Then thankfully, Meiko-nee beat him up for me.

Just outside the house was the VOCALOID diva watching her lover making out with his defenseless sister. She pouted and twirled her teal hair.

"So Rin's going to steal my man, huh? Why don't I steal him _from_ her?"

Suddenly her phone rang, "Ah, Master! Miku speaking. Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. You will be boarding in the UTAU house for awhile. You will be learning from Akita Neru. She had learned a new foreign song, that we want you to sing." Master told her.

Miku retorted, "WHAT? Can I go there next week? I need to do something very, _very_ important."

"No."

Miku sighed, gave the VOCALOID house a last regrettable glance, and then headed to the house where her master told her to go.

Master turned back to the screen. He had planted a video-cam in every room in the VOCALOID house (except the bathroom) to observe if anything wrong goes to his creations. Though he was planning something on a certain blonde VOCALOID, he watched her few last days.

**I don't own Vocaloid. **

**I suck at making cliffhanger or what ever that's called. But to make the story suspense, and I have no intentions on changing the genre, I have to leave you with a few questions. **

**Why did Len kiss his sister? What is the Master planning on Rin? And Len and Miku are together. Most of all, did Neru **_**really**_** learn a foreign song?**

**I hate Len now, because I had to make him love his sister. And it's all of a sudden. I sue my playlist, it was playing fast songs. Maybe I'll revise this if you hate it along with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take note; **After Rin and Len's incident, Rin was taken immediately to the Crypton Inc. to have the memory deleted.

"I will _MURDER_ you, Len. Rip you to pieces and kill you with your _ROADROLLER!_" Sakine Meiko threatened the 14 years old blond.

"Shut up, Meiko." Len rolled his eyes at her.

The two were, at this time, lounging at their living room, waiting for Rin's condition.

"_Knock, knock!_" That was Gumi's voice.

Meiko leaned her head on the couch's head and yelled, "It's open!"

They heard the door opened, slammed close, and then heavy footsteps by the hall. The green-haired girl grumbled loudly: "I just wish Len would go to—" But when she saw Meiko with Len, she cleared her grumpy face and greeted, "Hi Meiko!" Then turned to the blond glaring at her, in which she gave a rude finger to (with a sarcastic smile).

It was Len's turn to be sarcastic. He smiled at Gumi warmly. "Well if it isn't my favorite green bunny! How are you? Was last week's incident still carved in your wittle bunny heart?" He asked mockingly.

"Nah, I'm all okay, thanks for asking! Hey, I saw Rin-chan just now and she wanted me to tell you something." She beckoned him to come closer to her, which he didn't hesitate at all.

"What?"

Gumi punched him on the chest and yelled angrily at him, "**GO TO HELL, BASTARD!**" Len only groaned in response, as he lies on the carpeted floor..

Meiko laughed in delight, "Nicely done, Artist Gumi." The greenette grinned back at her.

"LEN! You guys! What happened?" Luka's voice sounded as if she was caring for the stupid, -incest, cold-hearted jerk? Was she crazy? Questions as such were lingering in both the sadists' minds. "I'm not being friendly!" She retorted at the two loudly, she went back on helping Len. "Think what Rin would say if she sees what you've done to her brother."

Meiko and Gumi emitted an aura of guiltiness. They bowed their heads and said loudly "We're sorry!"

Luka ignored them as she stabled Len's posture. When it was time for the two of them to go up to Len's room, Len stick out his tongue at them.

The two women replied with a disapproving frown and showed both their middle fingers at him. Len's eye twitched at their actions.

Neru winced at Miku's manifestation. Her teal twin pigtails, her devious turquoise eyes, and her high immature voice? She hated it all. All about the Vocaloid diva. It was alright for an UTAUloid to hate the mean diva star. Well, not really.

'_How could Len date a _baka_ like her? She's so—' _Her hatred thoughts were abruptly put to an end when the tealette asked, annoyed: "So what's the song about?"

"Well, it goes like this..." So then the blonde UTAU sang.

"I-hay ant-way ome-say ce-ihay ream-cay." Kaito pronounced as he read what he had written on the paper. When he saw Gakupo in a gloomy expression, he asked, "Hey, you 'kay?"

Gakupo's frown became deeper. "As much as I love the idea that you're getting over the whole _incident_ by learning _pig Latin,_ I still think you're more cheesier than any cheese.

Kaito gawked at him for a whole minute then asks, "Are you corn?"

"Why?" The older Vocaloid asked back, not expecting the answer.

"Because you're corny." Kaito replied childishly.

The two grinned at each others' clichéd jokes but soon killed the happiness in the room when they saw through the open door: a Luka helping Len walk down the hall to his room.

Gakupo slammed the door shut to stop feeling either guilty or furious at Len. "I wish things would go back to normal..." He muttered as he sat on the little table across the blue-haired man.

Kaito sighed, "Rin, please hurry up. I hate Len, because of you..."

I woke up and the first thing I could see was Master's sad face. My lips parted to ask why, but he stopped me by saying;

"Rin...you're dying."

_Poor twins divided by fate._

I remembered that line very well; I thought that would never come true. Thus, I'm wrong.

"The virus is...we can't destroy it. It appeared yesterday. And it seems that you can't stop it by your firewall."

Tears were threatening to fall. No, I can't end like this, not in a way that everybody'll weep on me.

"How much time do I have?" My voice was raspy. It was overwhelming me, the virus.

"A week."

_You laugh, laughing so innocently__._

Len, would I laugh innocently anyhow? By not hurting your feelings?

I still have things that I want to do with you, things that I've forgotten what it felt like; laughter, practicing our songs, visiting and having fun with others, sing that new song... If that's the last thing I could do with you, so be it.

"I'm sorry and thank you...father."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Darn its sort. I'm sorry! I wanted to write the last day's of Rin in two upcoming chapters. **

**Well it wasn't much of a 'mild-lang' when Gumi told Len what she told her.**

**Two attempting chapters coming up!**

**Thanks for reading anyway.**

**~BloodPastel**


	4. Chapter 4

**First half of Rin's remaining days...**

"Len!" I waved at my brother. He smiled at me and approached me with the basketball he was dribbling with.

"Hey, Rin. What's up?" He turned the basketball and it rotated on his index finger. I have GOT to know that. "Anything for my favorite sister?" The ball fell and bounced off to somewhere.

I stared after it for a long time before Len snapped his fingers at me. "Yeah...yeah! Sorry, what was I—? Oh, right...let's sing that new song, shall we?" That ball looks really bouncy, maybe I could play with it later...

Len placed his left arm on my shoulders and led me to the log cabin. "You're weird, Rin. Weird, but still cute."

"You should remember this Rin; you wrote the songs; Soundless Voice and Proof of Life! I mean, hey! I think you could do something we can't!" I wasn't flattered by Len's compliments.

_Len, I need to tell you something._

"Uhm...I— Can I have the lyrics?" he handed me three pieces of paper.

_It's that I'm going to die..._

He attempted to utter the first syllable when he heard the word "die" coming out from my mouth.

"'_D-die?'_ What do you mean Rin? D-do you _hate_ me?" I didn't mean that. It's me. I'm dying. I smiled at him and told him "nevermind" then we started our song.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Anata wa mi saka de nai __setsute mo wa ita_

_Saikoni suta e wai you...arigatou..." _This is the last song of Vocaloid #02, Kagamine Rin.

"Hey, let's go to Neru's apartment. She asked if we wanted some orange cheese cake. Let's go!" Len exclaims a minute later from getting a text from Neru.

We heard someone crying inside, and it was obviously Neru. Did she know?

"Neru! It's us!" Len shouted from beside me.

"...yeah, wait a minute...lemme clean up...Nero can you put away your cell for an hour, this is very important." Neru told her brother.

Len gave me an embarrass smile and squeezed my hand. I only noticed now that he didn't let go of my hand since we left the log cabin. I grinned back at him. The door opened and Nero was there to welcome us in.

"Hey there, sorry— but we watched a very, very, _very_ sad movie just now. So pardon the mess." He seemed to tell it to Len, not to me. He let Len go in first and gave me a sad smile.

"Woah, Neru! You look awful!" Len said from the kitchen. I followed Nero inside and saw what Len meant.

Neru had eye bugs under her yellow eyes; her hair was sticking out from her ponytail, and her cell phone out of sight. That was pure horror.

Neru sniffled; she took a white saucer, cut a cake, placed it on the saucer and gave it to Len. She totally does NOT care about Len right now. She took an orange saucer as she laughed a bit. Was she loosing her mind? I hope not. She placed a piece of cake on it, gave it to me and gave me a silver fork.

The fork I usually pick from the other utensils. The fork with long fork thingy-s at the top. And its' intricate design on the handle. It always looks very familiar. Wait, this is—

"Is this the fork I used in Daughter of Evil?"

Len and Nero smiled at me and both said in unison, "Yeah, it is."

I turned back on staring at the fork.

**Len's POV**

The intense look Rin was giving to the fork. There was surely going to happen to her.

_Clink!_

It fell from the trembling hands of my sister.

_What-what was happening to her?_

"O-oh no..." She muttered and smiled back at us. "S-sorry about that, Neru." Her face was pale, no usual Kagamine mischief. This wasn't a prank. She didn't act that out.

Neru gasped, loud enough for me to hear. "It's alright, Rin." She went to pick up the fork.

_Was I not told about something?_

They knew something I don't, and it has a big spot about Rin in it. I'm very observant, they were too readable.

"Excuse me..." I went out of the Akita apartment, Nero watched me.

_I would do anything to see your innocent smile._

Something is seriously wrong with you, Rin. Your long concentration of things, your lost of thoughts, your voice becoming rough... Something is definitely wrong with you; your voice says it all.

I heard Neru gave out a mad laugh, and she was definitely coming my way. Was she becoming crazy? She unquestionably is. Her yellow eyes locked with mine as she approached me. I was just here on the stairs.

"Hullo, Len. I intend to tell you this," She leaned close to me that our foreheads were touching, and she said in a low voice; "**Rin is dying.**" She flicked my forehead after that. But I couldn't feel it since I was still registering the three words into my mind. It wasn't like those cliché, heart-burning things people ought to tell you like "I love you" or "Go to hell" this was worst. _Rin is dying._

"Why deep in thought, blonde? Don't think to hard, I'm telling this to you because... BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" So that was a lie? Rin isn't dying?

Before I could ask that, she went off running to somewhere.

**Rin's POV**

Neru had ran after Len. I hope he doesn't jump to conclusions, or Neru tells him.

"I'm sorry for you, Rin." Nero muttered. "That you're dying...Master text us about it. I wish this didn't happen to you." He turned a glance at the door. "You see...Len and Miku became a couple when you were gone. And they would treat us like servants or worst. We tried to fight out but...—they're an _ugly_ couple, I could say that. No one approves of them being together. I think Miku just wanted to use Len because of his shota-ness, ya know?" He smiled a bit.

Miku using Len for his shota-ness? That might be a good plan, though using someone for your own benefits is down right wrong.

"I should go now..." I told him, pushing in the chair inside the table. "Good bye, Nero."

**!**

**Sorry it's quite short!**

**After this story, I think I will make a story committed to my 'Konoha Elementary School'. Read if you want, it'll be a crossover!**

**PM me to guess what crossover it will be. **

**Here's a hint: **_**Akatsuki**_** it is a ice cream parlor.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~BloodPastel**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last hour of Rin Kagamine...**

Oh crap! I forgot to take with me the lyrics for our song. Len would be pissed!

So that's why I was running on the snow trying to get to the isolated log cabin before I freeze my throat.

Then suddenly my knees began to stiffen. I fell on my knees as I held my hands on my chest.

No! This couldn't...This couldn't happen right now! They would be mourning over me if I died now! Not again!

I coughed out blood on my hands. I stared at it with disbelief in my eyes.

I couldn't die again... But if that's what Kami-sama wants for this pitiful robot...

I smiled as I swayed side-wards, with my remaining voice I whisper in the soft wind.

"Ja ne, Len-kun..." With that...

Kagamine Rin was no more.

I ran towards the log cabin wishing that my sister was safely inside there.

She couldn't turn off on me again...she is a sadist, yes, a sadist.

When I attempted to smile of the dull joke I made about my sister, I saw a white bow wave with the wind.

That couldn't be Rin, it couldn't be.

Just when I decide with the optimistic thought, the sight before me corrected my mind set.

Just before me was my sister, lying down on the cold white fluffy blanket.

I stood there with doubt in my head.

"R-rin? What are you doing there?" Was what I wanted to ask her. But I fell on my knees and hugged the remains of my sister.

Tears fell down from my eyes, falling on her clothes. I sobbed harder as time passes over me.

When I couldn't express of my feeling through crying anymore I shouted to the heavens.

"**!**"

Everyone in the Vocaloid house mourned over the late Kagamine Rin. Even the cheerful Gumi was sobbing on her brother's chest. Gakupo patted her back as he turned to see every one grieve.

Len was on the couch, hugging her sister's favorite orange pillow. He had cried for the last six hours and Gakupo was thinking that he had lost all fluid in his body from crying.

Meiko and Luka were side by side, tears running down their cheeks. Kaito had hid his face with his blue scarf. Nero had presented himself and his sister, since Neru had been locked up in her room since she flinched when ever anyone touched her and became hysterical whenever Rin or Len's name had been uttered.

**Crypton Inc. Append Lab...**

The creator of the Vocaloid frowned then smiled again as he gave a second thought.

He leaned on the small microphone and commanded the robot before him to turn on.

Its eyelids slowly revealed blue eyes. Robotic muscles twitched. It opened its mouth and says in a monotone soprano,

"VOCALOID Append #02; Kagamine Rin starting up.

Checking for viruses; none

Checking for stability of KOKORO: stable

Program running smoothly..."

The man smiled at the robot before him and smiled warmly at her. He quoted what it had said,

"_Program running smoothly..."_

**Sorry! The story was quite short! **

**I wanted the end to be tear-jerking but I dunno. **

**If you think an idea had stricken in your mind for a sequel for this story don't mind asking me...since the plot is not originally mine.**

**Diclaimer: I dun own Vocaloid.**


End file.
